The Arrival of a Princess
by Karika the sayajin Princess
Summary: a young sayajin princess is sent to earth, to live there. she makes friends with the Z gang, i'm not telling anything else.


Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, or any of the characters in the show, but I do own Karika. I do not make a profit out of these stories.  
  
The Arrival of A Princess.  
  
  
  
It was a cold and windy night, animals took shelter from the pelting rain, and families started a fire in their living rooms to warm themselves up. Up in the sky a streak of light flew across the horizon and landed in the barren lands outside of Bridgetown. A dark figure stood and watched the light fade to reveal a ball large enough to carry one person crash to the ground. The dark figure advanced towards the object with caution because just about anything could come out of it. When the dark figure reached the ball shaped figure it pressed a button on the side of the shape. A door opened to show a little girl child in sayajin armor wearing a tiara on top her head.  
  
The stranger said, "Now who would want to send a small child off into space wearing a tiara, I wonder what her name is." The dark stranger gently lifted up the fragile figure of the small child and wrapped her in his cloak and headed towards a cave that was near by.  
  
In the cave was a fire, and ragged materials that looked like they were once clothes. The dark stranger laid down the child on the materials and made her comfy. The stranger took off his cloak and hung it up on a wall near the entrance of the cave; his skin colour was different to normal human beings, his colour was green and he had two things coming out of his forehead like if they were his antennae or something. The stranger disappeared out back for sometime, and while he was gone the little princess started to stir and tossed in her sleep. When the stranger came back he saw that the little Princess wasn't sleeping well and went over to check on her. He felt her forehead and realized that she was burning up. The stranger didn't have any potions to give to her, and he ran out of his sensu beans, so he decided that he must take the child to the nearest hospital but then he remembered seeing in the pod in which the little girl arrived in had other items inside.  
  
The green stranger bent down and whispered into the little girls ear and said, "Don't worry I'll make you feel better as soon as I get your stuff from the pod you arrived in." And with that the green stranger went out into the rain and headed towards the pod to get the items.  
  
The little princess wasn't getting better; she was tossing and turning in her sleep. She kept on murmuring things that made no sense. She was sweating furiously and was making no sense at all.  
  
The green stranger made it to the ship and found many items inside the pod, but the thing that most intrigued the stranger was that there was picture of a lady in an elegant gown standing beside a man with red hair with a little Princess wearing a gown. But the strangest thing was that the man looked like a very strong fighter, he had a lot of muscles. But the lady in the gown also had muscles; she was wearing a crown on top of her head, and the girl in the picture looked like the girl in the cave. The stranger examined the picture very carefully and saw that the little girl resembled the man and lady and thought that they were her parents. He quickly gathered up the items and returned to the cave.  
  
When the stranger returned he saw that the little girl was getting worse than before. He searched through the stuff and found nothing that would help her to get rid of the fever. He remembered something from the past that might help the girl recover. The stranger ran back out into the rain and didn't come back for sometime. The little girl started to murmur words over and over again saying, "must.get.the pouch.healing capsule inside."  
  
When the stranger came back he opened up a plant he found and started to walk over to the girl but stopped when he heard the girl was saying, and realised that he must get the pouch and give her the healing capsule inside it. He grabbed the pouch and emptied the contents into his hand; a small red capsule tumbled out. He walked over to the girl and placed the capsule inside her mouth and she swallowed the capsule. The green stranger rested her head back down and let her sleep.  
  
The stranger checked up on the little girl to see if she was getting better; and she was. The green stranger decided to go to sleep as well because there was no way that he would be able to train today with the rain still pouring down. So he closed his eyes and went to sleep. He woke up when his senses felt a power reading of 1000 really close by. The stranger slowly opened his eyes and saw that there was no one else around besides him and the little girl. And there was no way that the little girl could have a power reading of 1000. He sat up and saw the little girl tossing around like if she was having a bad dream or something.  
  
The stranger went up to the girl and felt her forehead and said to himself, 'Her temperature is back to normal, she's just dreaming.' He gently moved a strand of hair out of her face and pushed it behind her ear. Just then she woke up and said, "Morning daddy, what's for breakfast? 'Cos I'm really hungry." The little girl opened her eyes and saw a green, strange looking person staring right at her. Her instant response was to scream, "Ahhhhhhhhh, mommy daddy help me!" The green stranger couldn't stand the child screaming any longer and said, "WOULD YOU BE QUIET! I hate that irritating noise!" The little girl instantly quieted down and just looked at the stranger in shock. She looked around and saw that she was in a cave of some sort, and that there was no one around except for the green stranger and herself.  
  
The green stranger wondered if the girl was hungry so he asked the girl, "So you're hungry?"  
  
The girl looked at the stranger and shyly said, "Yes, I'm sorta hungry, what do you have to eat?"  
  
The stranger replied, "Well I don't have anything here to eat so I was going to go and get some food in the forest outside, and I wanted to know if you want to come. But you don't if you're still weak."  
  
"No I feel fine why, do you think the human side of me is too weak to handle a little walk to get food?" The little princess asked the green stranger.  
  
"What do you mean the human side of you? I meant if your able to get up after the fever you just had several hours ago. And what is your other side?" The green stranger asked the girl.  
  
"Oops I'm sorry about that, its just back home I used to get teased a lot about having human blood in me, and for being weak for my rank. My mom says that I shouldn't listen to them." The little girl said to the green stranger.  
  
The green stranger looked at the girl and said, "What's your name and you parents names kid?"  
  
"My name is Princess Karika, I am the daughter of Queen Makaylia, the ruler of the sayajin rebels. My father's name is Bojack The Strong; he was the world champion of martial arts combined with kickboxing. Why do you ask?" The green stranger's jaw dropped when he heard that her mother was a sayajin. Then the stranger said to himself, "No wonder I felt a power reading of 1000 it was her when she was sleeping. How stupid of me."  
  
"What's your name? I've never seen your kind before which planet do you come from?" Karika asked the green stranger.  
  
"My name is Piccolo, I came from the planet called Namek well until Freeza blew it up during a fight with one of our warriors. I was wondering why did your parents send you off into space by your self?" Piccolo said to Karika.  
  
"I really don't know why but the last thing I remember was a great battle with the one of the tyrants his name was Cooler. He is the brother of Freeza and the son of King Cold. My daddy told me to get into a space pod and wait for him and mommy to come. Mommy told me that they would be right behind me, but I waited and waited for them but they didn't come. So I went out to find them and ran into Cooler I was so scared. But he didn't attack me, all he said was "So you're a sayajin, prove it to me, come on hit me with your best shot." And I did I powered up and punched in the stomach and kicked him in the head, which sent Cooler flying through the walls. It happened so fast, he said to me, "So your powerful just like your mother, why don't you come with me and I'll make you really strong" but I just said "No way, I won't go with you sleaze ball!" And then he hit me across the head, and that's all I remember, then I met you Mr. Piccolo." Karika explained to Piccolo.  
  
Piccolo didn't know what to say the little girl had been through so much, he could at least let her stay here with him until she could look after herself independently. He thought for a minute and the said to Karika, "What do you say about you stay here for a while just until your parents come and find you."  
  
"Are you serious I'd love to stay here with you Mr. Piccolo if it's alright with you of course?" Karika said joyfully to Piccolo.  
  
"Sure it's fine with me, so do you want to come and collect food with me or do you want to stay here and get some rest? It's up to you." Piccolo said to Karika.  
  
"I'll stay here and rest I still feel a bit tired anyway I can explore the forest tomorrow morning." Karika said to Piccolo with a smile on her face.  
  
"Well you'd better get some rest then if you want to explore the forest, it is quite big. So I'll see you tomorrow morning, sleep well Karika." Piccolo said to Karika and kissed her on the forehead. Piccolo placed Karika's head on top of a pillow and covered her up with a blanket, and then he left to gather food for the both of them.  
  
Next Morning:  
  
When Piccolo was near the campsite he noticed a power reading getting higher and higher, like if someone was powering up or something. As he drew closer he saw Karika training by herself. 'Her power is incredible,' Piccolo thought to himself 'she is almost as strong as me but she still has a long way to go.' Piccolo landed a fair bit away from Karika to observe her and her skills that she had so far. She had great skill, she was very fast, and her aim was amazing, even Piccolo couldn't believe that Karika was advanced in her training as a fighter let alone a young princess warrior.  
  
He walked over to her calmly and said to her "Good morning Karika, how are you feeling so far? I've noticed that you are a fighter, a skilled one at that." By now Karika had stopped her training and was sitting down to rest.  
  
Piccolo noticed that from that training session Karika wasn't at the least bit tired, and she wasn't sweating. He decided to ask her more about herself.  
  
"Hey Karika I noticed that before you were sparring before, I saw the way you were fighting, your skill for a girl your age is remarkable. Your power level was really high, I'd hate to say this but you're almost as strong as I am. And I am up in the top 5 strongest on earth, because here on earth you have to be strong if you're going to be a fighter. With all of the evil that pops up" Piccolo said to Karika.  
  
"Piccolo, can you be my sparring partner? Because I want to be stronger. I will do anything you tell me to do." Karika said to Piccolo.  
  
Piccolo saw the determination of the young girl. And realised that she would take it to the limits if she had to.  
  
"Sure thing, but you have to know that I could be really rough on you. Because I won't be holding back any of my power." Piccolo said to Karika.  
  
"That's alright with me Piccolo, I'm used to being trained with people who are a lot stronger than I am. I will handle anything you throw at me!" Karika said to Piccolo.  
  
ONE YEAR LATER:  
  
"Karika, Come here for a second I want to tell you something." Piccolo said to Karika.  
  
"Sure thing Mr. Piccolo, I'll be right there." Karika said to Piccolo. She stopped her training and went over to where Piccolo was standing. He was wearing his cape and turban, which meant that he was going somewhere.  
  
"Karika today we are going to visit a couple of friends of mine, and I'll introduce them to you. But first we will have to see the Guardian of the earth, to see if there is any news of any bad guys so far," Piccolo said to Karika. "So are you ready to come, or are we just going to stand here all day?"  
  
"Yes sir, uh I mean that I am ready to go right now. But do you want me to put my armor on?" Karika said to Piccolo while looking at her fighting uniform, which was torn and grubby.  
  
"You can quickly put on your armor but the sooner we leave the sooner we get there." Piccolo said growing impatient.  
  
Karika dashed into the cave and went into her bedroom and quickly put on a new pair of blue spandex leotards and threw on her armor and cape. On the way out she grabbed her tiara and put it on her head.  
  
Piccolo and Karika flew towards the city towards Dende's lookout. Karika saw tiny images of people that lived in the city, she wanted to fly lower to get a better look but Piccolo told her that they should keep out of their sight. They both continued to fly onwards. It was only a couple of minutes later when they reached a very big pole extending upwards with a ladder on one side. Piccolo led the way as he flew upwards through the clouds. Karika just followed him, not know where to go. When they reached the top Karika was amazed when she saw what Piccolo had called it, "Dende's Lookout." There were trees growing on either side, a fairly big what looked like a house of some sort to one side and another on the opposite side.  
  
Piccolo landed on the surface and signaled for Karika to do the same. As soon as Karika landed Piccolo yelled out, "Hey Dende are you here? I want you to meet some one." When Piccolo finished yelling Karika heard a voice say, "Mr. Piccolo is that you?"  
  
Karika saw a blur of red rush towards them. Karika got a bit frightened and hid behind Piccolo. When the figure was about 5 meters away it slowed down, and said, "Hi Piccolo it's been a while since I saw you last. Hey who's the little kid? I never knew you babysat?" And with that he started laughing.  
  
"It's nice to see you again Gohan. Where is everyone else? Aren't they here yet?" Piccolo said to Gohan.  
  
"Of course we're here you green bean. We were waiting for you to show up, because you're usually the first person here. Who's the brat?" Vegeta said to Piccolo.  
  
And with that everyone came out of the building, and was standing in front of Piccolo and Karika still hiding behind Piccolo.  
  
"Hey Piccolo Nice to see you again. Wow I can tell that you've gotten stronger over the past 2 years, have you been training hard?" A friendly looking man asked Piccolo.  
  
"Yeah I have Goku, I have had a little help in sparring lately. Everyone I'd like you to meet Karika. She arrived here on earth about 1 year ago. She is a Princess. Karika say hello." Piccolo said.  
  
Karika came out from behind Piccolo and looked at everyone. They all looked nice except for one; the one called Vegeta was looking at her very angrily. She shakily said to everyone, "Hello."  
  
Piccolo noticed that Vegeta was looking at her like if he was going to kill her or something. And with that Piccolo picked up Karika and held her in his arms.  
  
Karika heard a noise coming from behind, as she saw 2 boys riding a floating carpet with a funny looking man with them. A smile found it's way on Karika's face. Dende came out and joined the rest of the gang. Dende saw Piccolo carrying a small child in his arms protectively. He smiled and said, "Hello Piccolo I'm glad you made it today." Dende looked at Karika and said, "Hello there Karika would you like a lollypop?" Karika looked at the stranger's kind face and said, "Yes please, sir" And with that Piccolo let go of Karika. She flew over to Dende and took the lollypop from his hand.  
  
Every one saw that the little girl could fly. Vegeta was shocked more than anyone else who was there was. Karika just hovered in mid air licking the lollypop, Dende nicely said to Karika, "Karika when did learn how to fly like that?"  
  
Karika stopped licking the lollypop and answered, "Ever since I was very little, back at home my mommy and daddy taught me the basics of flying, offensive, defensive attacks." And with that Karika finished off the lollypop and landed on the ground. Karika walked back to Piccolo and grabbed onto his leg.  
  
"Well you sure have the little brat trained to go back to you Piccolo." Vegeta said to Piccolo. Karika didn't like that way Vegeta talked to Piccolo, so she went up to Vegeta and levitated before him. She bowed her head in respect and said, "I am honored by your presence Prince Vegeta." Vegeta was astounded at how she knew that he was a prince. Vegeta saw an evil looking smirk on the girl's face and said evilly "As if I would bow to you level." But before he could do anything Karika flipped over and hit Vegeta's head with her foot.  
  
The 2 boys that were playing behind the rest of the gang had stopped playing and watched what just happened to Vegeta. The boy with blue eyes and lavender hair saw his father being knocked to the ground with one hit. Rage filled up inside of him and attacked the little girl.  
  
Karika didn't know who the boy was but he wasn't that very strong. She didn't want to fight him so she just stopped in mid-flight. A lady with aqua hair stood in front of the little boy with her hands on her hips.  
  
"Trunks, I would've never thought that any son of mine would raise a fist at a girl." Bulma said to her son. "But mom, she hit dad on the head." Trunks couldn't finish off what he was going to say because his mom cut in, "Son, look at your father, he is fine. Aren't you Vegeta?"  
  
"Yeah what ever, just make sure that girl doesn't come anywhere near me." And with that Vegeta walked off to the other side of the platform.  
  
By now Karika had walked off to the edge of the platform behind where the gang was and sat down. She pulled out a photo of her family from her armor. As she looked at it she started to cry. Karika whispered to herself, "Why doesn't anyone like me here? I know that Piccolo, the guy that looks like Piccolo but his name is Dende, are the only ones who like me so far. Everyone else keeps on asking me questions." By now some of the gang saw that Karika was all by herself. Gohan heard the little girl crying and whispering something to herself but he couldn't hear what she was saying. So he walked over to where she was and started to hear her, "They wouldn't understand how I feel. My parents aren't coming for me." Karika stopped crying and looked at the picture she held in her hand. In an instant she tore the picture of her parent into little pieces, and threw them off the edge. Then all of a sudden she yelled out, "I HATE THIS PLACE I WANT TO GO BACK TO NEW VEGETASEI! I WANT TO GO BACK HOME!" By now everyone had turned to look at Karika.  
  
Karika had this feeling that someone was watching her. She turned around to see that the whole gang was looking at her. Gohan was the first one to notice that a tail was flicking around behind her. Then he yelled out to the rest of the gang, "Hey you guys, you'll never guess what I can see. She's a sayajin!" At that moment Vegeta's scouter that he had been wearing started to beep, as the numbers flew across the screen. Then he said to himself, 'What this can't be! She hasn't even powered up yet and her power level is at 10, 000! It's not possible for a girl her age to be that strong. AND SHE'S A WHAT!" Vegeta couldn't believe his ears. "How could this girl be a sayajin? There is no way that she could be one. All of the sayajins except for Kakarot, Nappa, Radditz and my self were destroyed when Freeza Blew up our planet." Then Vegeta said to himself, 'But how did this child get sayajin blood. If she's a princess then that means that. There's no way that she could be related to the Queen of the sayajin rebels.  
  
"Hey Karika, who were your parent's?" Vegeta said to the enraged and out of control Karika.  
  
"Why would you care, you don't even care about anyone else. So why should I tell you who my parents were?" Karika spat back at Vegeta.  
  
"Vegeta don't make her any angrier, you don't even want to know what she is like when she gets like this!" Piccolo warned Vegeta.  
  
"Was your mother the Queen of the Sayajin Rebels? She was a sayajin right?" Vegeta said to Karika. At that moment Karika calmed down a bit.  
  
"Did you know my mom? I never really knew her. She was always off fighting with my dad. They never spent time with me." Karika said sadly as she slowly powered down back to normal. Karika collapsed in a heap as she started to cry again. Before anyone could go near her she got up and flew off and up on top of one of the buildings rooftops.  
  
ChiChi was also there to witness the poor girls' misery of the loss of her parents. ChiChi said to Goku, "Goku take me up there, I'll talk to her." Then Goku said to his wife, "Sure thing." And with that Goku picked up ChiChi by the waist and carefully flew towards the crying child. Goku gently landed and placed ChiChi on the roof.  
  
ChiChi carefully walked over to the crying girl and said to Karika, "Hey princess are you ok?" Karika lifted up her head and looked at Chichi and said, "I want my mommy, and my daddy." And with that she started to cry again. ChiChi smiled softly and placed her arm around the shaking body of the child. ChiChi said soft words to calm down the girl. Karika looked up at ChiChi's face and saw that she looked very nice. ChiChi gently pulled the little girl into her arms and gave her a hug.  
  
Karika finally settled down from crying, and ChiChi said to Karika, "Do you feel like you want to come down now? Piccolo must be worried about you." Karika looked up at ChiChi to see her smile sweetly. Then Karika reached up and touched ChiChi's face and said, "Miss ChiChi you look like my mom, she had the same smile just like yours." ChiChi was surprised by what Karika had just said to her. 'So do you want to go down now, and just between you and me I'm a bit scared of heights." Karika just giggled at what ChiChi said.  
  
Karika helped ChiChi down off the roof of the building. ChiChi held onto Karika's hand as they walked up to where the rest of the gang was. Karika said to everyone but facing Vegeta, "I'm very sorry everyone for all of the trouble that I have caused today." Piccolo smiled at Karika and held out his hand for her to go to him. Karika smiled and ran to Piccolo. Piccolo scooped her up in his arms and hugged her. He was so proud of her.  
  
Dende said to everyone that was there, "Tonight we shall have a big party, Mr. Popo is going to be the chef tonight and if the ladies would like to they could also cook. So let the celebration begin." Piccolo pulled out a party hat and put it on Karika's head and said, "Why don't you go and play with the kids over there, and get to know them. It's good to have friends. Now go and have fun."  
  
"Ok Mr. Piccolo, save me a seat when its time to eat ok?" Karika said with a smile on her face. Karika walked over to where Trunks and a few other kids where. Trunks saw Karika coming and said to her, "Hey do you want to play pin the tail on the donkey?"  
  
"Sure, how do you play?" Karika said, relieved that Trunks wasn't angry with her any more.  
  
"Huh? You don't know how to play pin the tail on the donkey? Here I'll show you, you just watch first ok?" Trunks said to Karika. Trunks placed a blind fold on a kid that looked like Goku's eyes, and then he spun him around and stopped him. The boy felt where the paper was and stuck on the tail. He wasn't even close to it. Now it was Karika's turn. Trunks placed the blind fold on her and spun her around, she was getting a bit dizzy but then he stopped. Karika felt around for the paper and stuck it on. Instead of putting it on the donkey's bottom she placed it on it's head.  
  
Everyone laughed at each other's attempt to try and put the tail on the donkey; no one got close to it except for a girl with blonde pigtails. Karika went and got a drink from one of the many tables there. Piccolo saw that Karika was having a great time.  
  
When Karika got back it looked like that they were having a sparring match. Karika never met children of her own age group back on New Vegetasie. She only sparred with royal guards. But seeing the kids sparring made Karika smile. There was a girl next to her who was cheering for Trunks to win. "Go Trunks, C'mon you can do it! That's it give him an upper cut."  
  
"Hello my name is Karika what's yours?" Karika said shyly to the girl.  
  
"My name is Bra, the boy with the lavender hair is my big brother, he's 7 years old. Hey how old are you? I'm turning 5 in 7 months." Bra said to Karika.  
  
"I'm 6½ years old. Why is your brother sparring with the other boy?" Karika said to Bra.  
  
"Oh they are always sparring with each other, you see they are best friends. They do everything together. Hey I'll introduce you to the rest of us." Bra said to Karika.  
  
Karika followed bra to where a black haired girl and the blonde pigtail girl was standing. Then Bra said to them, "Hey Pan, Marron this is Karika, she is pretty cool." Marron smiles at Karika and says to her, "Hey are you pretty strong, Bra is almost as strong as her brother Trunks. I know why don't we see who's the strongest. What do you say Bra? Are you game?" Bra would like to see how strong she was so she said to Marron, "Sure, are you up to it Karika?" "Yeah lets go" Karika said to Bra.  
  
"Hey Trunks, Goten Time. We have another sparring match here." Marron yelled to get Trunks and Goten's attention. The 2 boys stepped out of the small ring and walked over to where the rest of the guys were.  
  
"So who is gonna fight?" Trunks asked Marron. An evil smile came across Marron's face as she said to Trunks, "Your sister against the new girl, you know the princess."  
  
Trunks nearly collapsed when he heard the little princess girl was going to fight his sister. He knew that his sister was strong but the princess had some training with Piccolo, but Bra was indeed stronger than Karika by far. Then Trunks said to himself, 'This fight should be a good one!'  
  
"Oh ok, Bra don't let your guard down, she might pull some tricks on you. Karika keep your eye on her at all times, got it." Trunks said to both of the young girls.  
  
"Oh c'mon Trunks I know that she is one of our kind but I don't think that she would do something like that." Bra said to her brother.  
  
"Yeah, I would never do that, any way why are you giving me advice don't you want your sister to win?" Karika said to Trunks.  
  
"Let's stop all of this chit chat and start fighting, wouldn't you agree Karika?" Bra said to Karika. Karika nodded in agreement and took off her cloak to reveal her fighting armor. Trunks saw that Karika was in good shape, 'Must have been all of that training with Piccolo.' Trunks said to himself.  
  
The 2 girls stood opposite each other in a ring of some sort. Trunks walked to the center of the ring and said out loud, "Ladies and Gentlemen and children of all ages, I am proud to present a fight your bound to remember. It is a 1 on 1 battle with unlimited time, the first one to step out of the ring or the first one to surrender is the loser." By now it had drawn the attention to the adults and they all came to watch what was happening. When they saw that Bra was going to fight Karika, they became excited to see who was stronger. Trunks continued to speak, "On my left we have the favorite daughter of the well known Vegeta, Bra. And in this corner we have the mysterious sayajin princess from the planet New Vegetasie, Karika." Piccolo knew that this fight would be interesting so he stood there and watched the fight begin.  
  
The fight begun and Bra made the first move by sprinting up to Karika with her super fast speed, then phased out and appeared behind Karika. But Karika sensed the move and did a high roundhouse kick to the midsection. It winded Bra for a couple of seconds. Bra snapped out of it and surprised everybody by going into super sayajin mode. Karika was the most surprised out of the whole group, her mother told her stories about the super sayajin legend but they where just legends nothing more.  
  
Bra thought that Karika was scared but found out that she was wrong. By now Vegeta was pleased at his daughter by reaching the second stage, with increasing her speed and strength equally but he noticed that Karika wasn't at the least bit shocked at the sight of Bra. Karika powered up to a level where red electricity started to crackle around her. Karika's rose coloured eyes started to go all red.  
  
Piccolo saw that Karika was powering up to the level he saw not so long ago. FLASH BACK: "She was defending an injured baby dragon from wild animals. There where so many of them, and she didn't want to hurt them so she powered up and used her ki to blow them all away. I was amazed to witness it. But her energy left a big hole in the ground."  
  
Karika had finished powering up and saw Bra waiting for her to fight again. Then Karika said to Bra, "Bring it on!" Then Bra said to Karika with an evil look in her eyes and said, "My pleasure, just don't beg for mercy when I beat you into a pulp."  
  
Bulma noticed that her son Trunks was looking at Karika in a weird way, then figured out that he like her. A smile crept onto Bulma's face, and turned to Piccolo and whispered to him, "Hey Piccolo, want to play matchmaker? I see that Trunks has taken a liking to Karika. So are you in?" Piccolo looked at how Trunks was looking at Karika and noticed what Bulma was talking about. Piccolo looked back at Bulma and nodded to her. Then they both looked back at the fight between Bra and Karika.  
  
Karika was getting bored at waiting for Bra to make a move so she advanced towards Bra. Bra was too slow to respond to the move that Karika, and was hit square in the face. Bra fell straight to the ground, and powered down. Karika was scared that she had killed her friend that she had just made. Karika advanced towards Bra and saw that she wasn't moving, when Karika was next to Bra she started to bend over but stopped to realize that Bra wasn't out cold.  
  
Karika powered down and started to back off but before Bra had an opportunity to get up, Karika blasted Bra with a weak attack in front of her feet. Bra was so surprised at this attack that she froze and fell over. Everyone was shocked to see that Bra was defeated. Trunks went to where Karika was standing and said, "The winner is Karika." Before Karika could hear what he said next Karika passed out on the floor.  
  
Piccolo ran to where Karika was on the ground, and checked out how much power she had left, she had nearly used up most of her power. He picked her up and carried her inside one of the buildings and sat her in a chair.  
  
About an hour later Karika woke up to see Trunks sitting next to her, with plates of food that was untouched. She slowly got up and said, "Hey, where's Piccolo?" Trunks was glad to see that Karika was awake and feeling better. "He went to get some drinks. Hey that fight that you had with my sister was amazing. No one has done that before, but you're more powerful than a super sayajin at level 2. It's incredible!" Trunks said to Karika. She just blushed at what Trunks just said to her.  
  
Piccolo came back and saw that Trunks was still sitting next to Karika but now Karika was awake and sitting up. Piccolo went over to Karika and said to her, "Hey princess how are you feeling?"  
  
"Alright I guess, still a bit sleepy but alright." Karika said to Piccolo.  
  
"That's good to hear. So I think Vegeta doesn't want to see you for quite some time, after what he saw you do to Bra." Piccolo said to Karika, "But you did a good job keeping your head level and not getting your emotions clouding your thoughts."  
  
At that moment Bra came in to see how Karika was doing after their fight with each other. Bra was leaning on Goten for support. Then Goten said to Karika, "Hey how are you? I mean after that battle you 2 had I was sort of worried that you were really hurt."  
  
Just then Vegeta came in hold a tray of food, and placed it beside Karika and said to her, "From now on you have my trust. I won't pick on you anymore." And with that he left. Then Karika said, "Huh? What was that about? Piccolo, why is Vegeta acting so strangely? After what you told me about him, he didn't act like what you said." Bulma walked in smiling at Piccolo, Trunks, Karika, Goten, and Bra.  
  
"Mom what's wrong? What happened?" A confused Trunks asked his mum. Bulma looked at both Karika and Trunks and said, "Nothing, why can't your mother be in a good mood or something?" Then she looked at Piccolo and gave him the thumbs up signal. Piccolo showed a small smile on his face but then it disappeared.  
  
Later on at the party.  
  
Karika and Trunks were sitting next to each other on the edge of the platform. Trunks asked Karika some questions, "So is training with Piccolo hard? I heard the Gohan trained with him when he was small?"  
  
"At first it was hard, I mean I was about 5 years old when I trained with Piccolo. He looked after me when I was very ill. As soon as I got better I started to train hard. He didn't slack off on me just because I'm a girl, and because I could take anything he could throw at me." Karika said to Trunks, "What about you does your dad train you? I mean does he put the pressure on you just because you're from the royal blood line?"  
  
Trunks didn't know what to say; Karika somehow knew what he and his dad were like. He felt like he could relate to relate to her in some ways. "Yeah, how did you know about me being from a royal blood line. I mean everyone here knows it cos they know me well, but you just met me today and you seem to know me inside out. How is that possible?" Trunks asked Karika.  
  
Karika flushed lightly in the cheeks and said to Trunks, "I don't know, for some odd reason I just know it."  
  
Trunks smiled and just looked into Karika's eyes and said to her, "You have such pretty eyes for a beautiful girl like your self." Then Karika replied, "Thankyou." Trunks leaned towards Karika and gave her a kiss on the lips. They stayed like that for about 1 minute then parted.  
  
Karika smiled at Trunks and pushed aside a lock of hair that fell in her face. Piccolo saw what had just happened and came up to Karika and said to her, "Karika, it is time for us to be leaving now." And with that Piccolo walked off towards where Bulma was sitting down. Both Karika and Trunks looked at each other and said goodbye, cos they might not see each other for some time.  
  
Karika gathered her belongings and stood next to Piccolo not looking back to the group of new friends she had just made. Piccolo knew that Karika didn't want to leave but he had to get her back to camp so that she didn't have anymore distractions. Both Piccolo and Karika took off towards home. As Karika flew high in the sky she let a single tear fall, as she knew that she would never see her new friends ever again.  
  
  
  
The End.Or maybe not.  
  
  
  
Well? What did you think of my first fanfic? I know that it might sound a bit weird but I have been working on this story for a long time. I hope it is good. Please review, thanx. 


End file.
